User talk:Claude Speede
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Hermes page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 17:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring I request you to stop edit warring with User:Cloudkit01 over the "Beta Releases" page. I'll have a look at the page myself later, but right now, that's enough. Consider it a warning. -- iLan (XD • ) 00:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Furore GT Can you show me a picture or anything showing that the Furore was really in the beta of GTA III? (Talk) 14:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) BETA Unless you have proof, do not add this kind of BETA elements or they will be likely removed. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 15:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Edit Warring We have asked you for proof of what you're adding, but instead you ignore us and keep reverting our edits. If you continue, you shall face a block. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 09:22, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Warning You need to stop adding the vehicle sections on the Beta Releases page, those sections takes too much space on there, you also need to stop reverting what the user put that you add fake stuff on there and ignore every warnings that we give you, continue to it will earn you another block. Cloudkit01 (talk) 01:37, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Block You've been blocked for a week for edit warring and ignoring staff. Tom Talk 21:30, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism You have been warned on several occasions about policy violation. Repeated re-offending will result in another block. Leo68 (talk) 16:42, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Final Warning This is the last time I'm warning you. On this wiki as well as on 99% of all Wikis, information such as BETA elements require source. You can see that most of the content of the Beta Features page have a tag to provide a source of this. We already asked you to provide source, the only thing you did was ignoring it and edit warring. If you keep providing unsourced information, your edits will be considered as spamming, and another block will have to be issued. 13:54, November 9, 2014 (UTC) And by the way, what is wrong with you? For what reason you don't answer any user, even bureaucrats? I'm 100% sure you want to make other users become angry, does your parents know that you like to spam in the internet? Grow up. (Talk) 14:09, November 9, 2014 (UTC) To Andre: It seems all he does is being arrogant by ignoring the staff and continue to make unsourceful edits intentionally. To Claude: If I were you, I would stop edit warring and realize that the edits are not only unsourceful, they're simply biased. Thank you. "Don't worry,-- --'it's only collateral damage."' 17:08, November 9, 2014 (UTC)